


Dansing with Deathclaws

by happywife416



Series: Dansing the Commonwealth [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 17:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happywife416/pseuds/happywife416
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is based off of a how companions would die list I saw on tumblr. Except he lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dansing with Deathclaws

He turned to look at her one last time. Belle saw the sadness in his eyes mixed with regret. He turned and charged into the group of Deathclaws that were chasing them.  
“Danse, NO!” She snarled at his back before bringing up the Fat Man and taking aim just past him. “Please let that armor hold. If there are any gods left watching this world, let that armor hold.” She squeezed the trigger.

  
She pulled exploded death claw parts off of him. There wasn’t anything left of any of them worth keeping and she wasn’t sure she wanted the ghastly reminder of his stupidity. “You better not be dead under there, tin can. Or I will fucking kill you.” She dragged the last body off of him and pulled the compact from her tool belt. She flipped it open and held the mirror to his nose. “Breathe, you absolute fucking fool.” She sighed in relief as the mirror fogged, slumping temporarily against his gore covered armor. She snapped it shut and zipped it back into place. She glanced around them and gave a halfhearted chuckle. “At least they chased us towards camp this time.”

  
The process of dragging the unconscious man across the rough terrain was a strain on Belle’s body and patience. “You better not fucking die while I drag you up this fucking hill, Danse. And when you wake up, I don’t want a single fucking comment about how I should wear my power armor. I won’t leave it behind anymore. Oh no. IF I had my power armor, I could fucking carry you. Although you ever do that stupid kind of shit again, I will just leave you under the mountain of dead parts.” She gave the last heave that sent her sprawling on to the floor of the cabin beside him. She checked him with the mirror again and breathed a sigh of relief.

  
She was sure the nest was all dead but she still brought in the remaining laser turrets of the now abandoned settlement to cluster around the cabin. It was a sturdy structure and with the turrets guarding all four sides, not much would sneak up on them while she worked. She rolled him over and twisted the wheel of the armor opening it like an oyster. She peeled him out the armor carefully before hauling it off the floor and stepping into it to place it in the corner.

  
She slowly checked his body; no broken bones, no cuts, he didn’t even have a bruise. She turned him on to his side and slowly ran her hand across the back of his head. There was a definite lump just below the crown of his head. She sighed. “If only Claire was here, she’d have you fixed in a jiffy. I, however, am talking to an unconscious man and going to stab you with a stimpack to make myself feel better.” She slid the needle gently under his skin and sat back to wait.

  
Several hours later, he groaned as he came to. The light was soft and unfocused but when he turned his head there she was staring at him. He wasn’t sure if he winced at the pain in his head or the look on her face. “What happened?”

  
“What I told you was going to happen. I took them all out with four nukes. With you standing in the middle, playing some fucking hot shot hero and making me fucking curse.”

  
He winced again sitting up. “Such language shouldn’t come from a lady.”

  
She glared and threw a bottle of water at him. “Fucking drink it. You have a concussion to the best of my knowledge. You’ll need quite a bit of sleep before you are ready to travel again.”

  
He drank down half of it, watching her over the bottle. She had turned from glaring at him to staring out the door. “Belle, I’m-.”

  
“Don’t.” She said softly, refusing to look at him. “Don’t you dare apologize to me. Not when you turned around and ran at them with a goal to die.”

  
“Dying wasn’t my goal. Keeping you safe was.”

  
She glared out the door. “I had a Fat Man and several nukes. I didn’t need saving.”

  
“Maybe not, but what if you had missed?”

  
She turned her glare back on him, withering him down. “You can’t miss with a nuke.”

  
Danse sighed and scrubbed his face with his hand. “How did we get back here?”

  
She licked her lips and her eyes sparkled a little. “I drug you.”

  
He arched his brows. “What?”

  
The sparkle turned into a smile. “I drug you, through the blood and guts, up a hill, down a hill and through this door. While you were in your power armor.”

  
He blinked several times. “Next time we face a nest of deathclaws, I will let you take care of it. That much strength in such a tiny woman will not be deemed in need of saving ever again.”

  
She gave him a full grin, dimples appearing on her cheeks. “You wouldn’t have liked all the language.”

  
He gave her a sheepish grin in return. “I may have deserved it.” He held out his hand.

  
She sighed and took it, maneuvering herself under his arm and laying her head on his chest. She blew a stray hair from her face. “Why can’t I ever stay mad at you? This is important and here I am cuddling you as a reward for bad behavior.”

  
“I won’t tell Dogmeat.”

  
She swung her leg over his to face him and glared at him again. “Did you just crack a joke?’

  
His lips twitched. “Would saying yes get me out of trouble or into more?’

  
She huffed again before leaning her forehead gently against his, a small smile playing across her lips. “I hate you.”

  
“Do you hate me as much as you love me?” He touched a finger under her chin so her eyes met his.

  
“I love you more.” He kissed her then wrapping his hands around hips before clenching them across her back drawing her into him. She sighed, elbows balanced on his shoulders and fingers toying with the wall behind them.

  
He trailed open mouth kisses down her jaw and then her neck before leaning his head on her shoulder. “I love you too. And it makes me stupid.”

  
She chuckled. “Just don’t make a habit of it, okay? You aren’t made of replaceable parts and neither is my heart.”

  
He shook his head against her shoulder. “I might be.”

  
She scoffed and lightly smacked his shoulder. “Let’s get some food into you and then you are going back to sleep, solider. General’s orders.”


End file.
